Penguin
Boss Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot (オズワルド・チェスターフィールド・コブルポット, Ozuwarudo Chesutāfīrudo Koburupotto), also known as Penguin (ペンギン, Pengin) as well as being a grotesque penguin-bodied character, nicknamed "Ozzy" (オジー, Ojī) for short. He is presented as a peer of Bruce Wayne, the last of one of Gotham City's wealthiest families. He is also the epitome of his family: arrogant, rude, selfish, decedent, and pretentious with the Cobblepot fortunes having been squandered away years ago. Penguin formed a gang of animals called, the Animalitia, to wreak mayhem on Gotham. He was once serving to Count Dracula under hypnosis control during his annexation of Gotham. "Please, now that all the pretenses are off, call me Penguin. Flightless bird, true, but one with style!" :—Penguin. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Tom Kenny (English), Yasuhiko Kawazu (Japanese), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Oswald Cobblepot, like Bruce, is an ostensible billionaire in his 20s – but the similarities stop there. Unlike Bruce, "Ozzy" is rude, selfish, arrogant and homely – a grotesque penguin-bodied character – essentially, the “anti-Bruce!” While Gotham’s other villains may have it out for Batman, Oswald is unique in that his scorn is often directed at Bruce Wayne, who serves as a constant reminder of everything Oswald is not. Employing the use of highly trained birds and an arsenal of deadly umbrellas, Penguin, as he calls himself, is determined to rebuild the Cobblepot fortune by criminal means. Appearance As Oswald Cobblepot As Penguin *Hair Color: Orange *Eye Color: Blue *Height: Not Known *Weight: Not Known Attributes: *Criminal and financial mastermind. *Expert hand-to-hand combatant. *Driven by a need to prove himself in spite of his comical appearance. *Employs various weapons, many based on umbrellas and birds. Gallery File:Oswald_Cobblepot_12.png|Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Background Personality Relationships Friends/Allies *Kabuki Twins *Animalitia **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Barbara Minerva/Cheetah **Garfield Lynns/Firefly **Drury Walker/Killer Moth **Silverback *Ragdoll Family *Henry Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) *Theodore Cobblepot (ancestor, deceased) *Stanley Cobblepot (father) Neutral *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Dracula Rivals Enemies *Bat Family **Batman **Robin **Alfred Pennyworth *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing *Justice League **Hal Jordan/Green Lantern **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow **Barry Allen/Flash *Gotham City Police **James Gordon Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Martial Arts: Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of the martial arts. The exact discipline that he utilizes is unknown, but his combat skills are proficient enough that he can hold his own in a fight against Batman. * Swordsmanship: Penguin spent an indeterminate amount of time in the Orient and developed a mastery of swordsmanship. The exact style that he utilizes is unknown, but his mastery is great enough that he can slice completely through a massive tree branch with a single slice and with very little effort. Unlike most swordsmen, Penguin uses an umbrella in place of a sword. Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Penguin once used a giant robotic penguin in order to lay siege against Wayne Industries. Gadgets Weapons *'Penguin's Umbrella': Penguin carries an arsenal of specially designed umbrellas. Nearly all of them are equipped with some kind of offensive weaponry. Some umbrellas double as flame throwers while others house coiled electrified chains that can be used to ensnare prey. *'Green Lantern Power Ring' (formerly): At one point, Penguin managed to acquire the power ring of Green Lantern Hal Jordan. Transportation Penguin will occasionally use one of his trick umbrellas as a mini-helicopter. These devices are ideal for getaways escaping the grasp of Batman. Gallery History Past Oswald "Ozzy" Cobblepot is descended from an aristocratic family whose lineage goes back to Newcastle, England. Alfred Pennyworth's grandfather was once a butler to the English Cobblepot's and Alfred was raised on stories on how cruel and disrespectful the Cobblepots were to their staff. Oswald's direct family line had a mansion located in Gotham City, but the family squandered their fortune away many years ago. As the apparent sole surviving member of the Cobblepot legacy, Oswald let the family estate fall into ruin, and eventually converted it into a huge aviary. A few years ago, Oswald left Gotham City and spent several years traveling the Orient. There he met two silent female assassins known only as the Kabuki Twins who later went on to work for him as his personal bodyguards. Despite his portly physique, Oswald took an interest in martial arts, and trained his body into top fighting form. During this time, he developed a keen interest in birds and decided that such animals would be ideal in helping him regain his family's former glory. Training the birds to obey his commands, Oswald Cobblepot turned to a life of crime. Synopsis See also External links *Penguin Wikipedia *Penguin DC Database Notes & Trivia *Penguin takes his coffee black with two lumps of sugar. Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Cobblepot Family Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsmens Category:DC Universe Characters